sprpgfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Battle Monsters
Choosing a Monster to Battle When you first arrive on a planet, scroll around the screen and you will see there are five monsters that you can battle. Click on the monster you want to battle first. A green ring will appear around the monster and a pop up screen will appear allowing you to pay 5 energy (lightning bolts) to battle that monster. If you change your mind at this point, click back onto the planetary screen and the pop up will disappear. However, if you're ready to battle, click to pay the 5 energy to battle the monster displayed. (As yet, there is no way to tell the rarity or element of each monster, or how difficult they might be to battle. The default team that you have been given will be sufficient for the majority of all battles currently available). A screen will appear announcing your battle against the monster you selected. Note that the monster names aren't always correct during this beta release. Battle Screen The next screen you will see is the battle screen. A 6 x 6 puzzleboard fills up the bottom half of your screen. By matching certain gems, you will be able to direct the corresponding monsters to attack. More information on the puzzleboard and gem matching can be found here. Above the puzzleboard, you'll see the 6 monsters in your default team. Their combined health is displayed below this. If you are playing with the default starting team given to you with this beta release, your total health will be 12880. A full health bar will be grey, and as your health decreases the missing health will be shown in red. When your bar is almost completely red, you're at risk of losing the battle. In the team below, 400 health has been lost. (Note that in this beta release, the amount of health remaining does not always match up to the percentage of grey colored health shown in the health bar) In the top portion of your screen, you'll see the monster you are battling. The health of the monster will be shown in red below that monster, and this will progressively disappear as you attack that monster. To win the battle, you will need to reduce the health of that monster to zero. At the very top of your battle screen, you will see a button in each corner. Clicking on the "X" in the top left corner will exit your battle. You will not win any prizes and the 5 energy you spent to battle will not be restored. If you click on the button in the top right corner of your battle screen, you will see a visual guide to the elemental circle. Following the arrows will show you where you will receive an elemental advantage. For example, nature monsters receive a 33% elemental advantage against light monsters. If you follow the circle in the opposite order to the arrows, you'll see the elemental disadvantage. For example, light monsters receive a 25% damage reduction against nature monsters. For more information about these elemental advantages and disadvantages, this page about Elements might be helpful. Battling During the battle, you will take turns with your enemy monster attacking each other. When it is your turn, the puzzleboard will be lit up and available to you. Touch a gem to pick it up and then drag it around the board to make as many combinations of 3+ matching gems. Whenever you match 3 gems in an element that corresponds to monsters in your team, those monsters will attack your enemy. For more information on gemming, please refer to this Puzzleboard page. Your attacks will appear as grey bubble coming from your corresponding monsters and hitting the enemy monster. The total damage (Dmg) done to that monster is shown in red above it. Then your opposing monster then attack you. The damage (Dmg) done will be shown in red above your team and your team's health bar will be reduced accordingly. Your battle will continue until either your enemy monster (victory) or your own team (defeat) runs out of health. Victory Prizes If you win your battle, you will see a victory screen. Your prizes will be 10XP (green crystals), 1 diamond and the monster that you battled. Note that during this current beta release, you will lose these prizes next time you log back into the game. Battling again? You can now choose another monster to battle with your remaining five energy. At the end of that battle, you will now be down to zero energy. In this beta release, energy does not recharge. However, if you click on another monster, the game will tell you that you are at zero energy and it will gift you another 10 energy to keep playing. In this way, you can play all five monsters on the planet you are visiting. Adding Prize Monsters to your Teams After each battle, you will win the monster that you have defeated. Afterwards, it is possible to add this monster to your team. A guide will appear here soon to explain how.